Vampire no Jiyuu to Ai
by Senelfedar Uzuthuria de Altder
Summary: Hahaha... Fanfic pertamaku disini... Maaf kalo jelek... Saea emang gak berbakat bikin humor... XD Tolong di review ya... Sejauh ini cerita baru ampe Chapter 2... Masih berlanjut...
1. PROLOGUE

**Title**

_Vampire no Jiyuu to Ai_

**Author**

_Senelfedar Uzuthuria de Altderfer (nama panjang yang gak bisa terpampang lengkap)_

**Disclaimer**

_Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino_

**Rating**

_Kayaknya hampir semua umur bisa…LOL_

**Genre**

_Kayaknya sih Drama, Humor sama mungkin bakal ada Romance…_

**Notes**

_Mungkin gak menarik, tapi aku harap kalian mau me-review…_

Enjoy… 

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire no Jiyuu to Ai ~PROLOGUE~<strong>

Pada zaman dahulu kala dimana yang namanya batu amat sangat populer, manusia hidup dengan mengandalkan batu untuk keperluannya sehari-hari. Seperti untuk berburu dan menguliti buruannya. Hidupnya berpindah-pindah tempat. Bajunya terbuat dari daun rumbai yang hanya menutupi daerah rawan atas dan bawah. Manusia sangat primitif sekali saat itu. Makan kagak dimasak dulu, beol juga mungkin kagak cebok. (Oke, stop! Gak nyampe sejauh itu kok zamannya dan kita juga gak akan ngebahas itu. LOL). 

In fact, ini abad 18 disuatu tempat di pedalaman hutan yang amat sangat dalam. Disana terdapat sebuah mansion megah yang berdiri dengan amat sangat kokoh. Meskipun temboknya banyak tambalan dan atapnya mau rubuh, serta rumput liar tumbuh dengan suburnya di depan rumah ampe pintunya kagak keliatan. 

Di mansion itu tinggal dan hidup(ya iyalah…)lah seorang gadis vampire cantik jelita nan BB bersama dengan kakak cowoknya tapi bukan kakak cowoknya (Lho? Terus apa donk?) yang tampan mempesona setiap waria (baca: pria dan wanita) dan juga vampire. Sang gadis sejak kecil sudah dipingit sama kakaknya. Dia gak boleh keluar mansion meski apapun yang terjadi dengan alasan kalau keluar mansion dia bakal masuk angin dan tetanus. Si gadis yang gak tau apa-apa, cuma bisa percaya aja ama kakaknya. Sama sekali gak tau kalau dia udah dibodoh-bodohi. 

Menginjak usia remajanya ini, dia mulai merasa bosen, jenuh, bête dan teman-temannya. Dia udah gak betah lagi terus-terusan di simpen dalam mansion (emangnya barang?). Dia pengen banget jalan-jalan, shopping, medicure, pedicure, nyukur, ancur, dan teman-temannya. Meskipun dia sendiri gak ngerti maksud keinginannya itu hal yang seperti apa. Maklum aja, gak pernah liat dunia luar. Dia cuma denger-denger dari babunya yang orang Jawa dan ngaku dirinya gaul. Karena babunya itu suka nyerocot gak karuan, dia jadi bête dan penasaran sendiri. Apalagi kalo kakaknya lagi pergi dan sering banget pergi, dia dititipin ke babu satu itu. Dia jadi pengen tahu banyak hal tentang dunia luar. Dia pengen tahu dunia yang selama ini gak pernah disentuh maupun diliatnya…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Vampire Yang Nekat**

Malam ini begitu dingin dan sunyi. Angin bertiup lembut. Beberapa helai daun jatuh tertiup olehnya. Bahkan atap rumah keluarga Kuran jatuh satu. Suara derit-derit yang gak jelas asalnya dari mana, mengiring langkah Kaname menaiki tangga depan rumahnya yang udah gak keliatan lagi batang hidungnya. 

JREEEKKK! 

Di anak tangga ketiga, eh… keempat, eh… kedua kali ya? Ya pokoknya gitu deh. Soalnya gak keliatan batang anaknya. Kaki yang ntah kanan atau kiri, amblas masuk ke dalam lubang setelah anak tangga yang dia injak roboh. Kaname cuma terdiam dengan kakinya yang terjebak itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menarik keluar kakinya itu. Alhasil kakinya luka. Tapi biasalah. Sedetik dua detik juga hilang kakinya eh… lukanya maksudnya. 

"Aku pulang…" seru Kaname sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia berbalik badan untuk menutup kembali pintu rumahnya. 

JGREEKK! 

Kaname terpaku ditempatnya masih dengan posisi menutup pintu. Dia masih memegang gagang pintu sementara pintunya sudah tertutup rapat. 

"Kaname!" seru Yuuki yang langsung meluk Kaname dari belakang, meskipun dia belum mandi seminggu dan belum ganti baju sebulan. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan kayak kuntilanak kesiangan. Bajunya lusuh kayak gembel dan bau badannya bunga bangkai cap kemeyan. Muka Kaname langsung pucat kayak mayat dan bibirnya biru. Bukan karena baunya Yuuki yang bisa bikin orang lima RT gak nafsu makan, tapi karena begitu Yuuki nubruk Kaname, pintu rumahnya langsung roboh ke depan (alasannya gak banget deh. Masa kaname bisa pucet cuma gara-gara itu?), sementara gagang pintunya masih dia pegang. Kaname langsung balik badan dan tangan kanannya myembunyiin gagang pintu dibalik tubuhnya. 

"Ada apa, Yuuki? Sepertinya ada yang lain dengan kamu hari ini…" tanya Kaname. 

"Aku pengen nanya sesuatu. Tapi aku gak yakin juga," kata Yuuki. 

"Ada apa? Tanyakan saja. Keluarkan semua yang ingin kau tanyakan." Yuuki diam bentar lalu natap Kaname. 

"Kenapa sih aku gak boleh keluar?" tanya Yuuki. Kaname ngusap pipi Yuuki dengan tangan kirinya yang belum dicuci habis cebok. 

"Kan aku sudah pernah bilang, kalo kamu keluar kamu bisa masuk angin terus tetanus. Malahan sekarang kamu bisa kena rabies. Kamu gak mau kan?" kata Kaname yang bo'onk banget. Yuuki yang polos malah ngeri ngedenger kata-kata Kaname. 

"Ra…rabies itu apa?" tanya Yuuki. 

"Rabies itu suatu penyakit yang sangat berbahaya. Kamu bisa terbaring lemah di kasur dengan badan panas dingin (bukannya itu demam ya? LOL)." Yuuki yang sebenarnya gak begitu ngerti, gemetar. 

"Tapi kok kakak boleh keluar dan gak masuk angin, tetanus sama rabies?" tanya Yuuki. Kaname mulai bingung cari alasan. 

"Eee… kalo kakak itu kebal. Jadi gak bakal kena hal-hal seperti itu. Kalo kamu gak bisa kayak kakak." 

"Eeee? Kenapa gitu?" Kaname mulai garuk-garuk kepala sampe ketombe dan kutunya pada jatuh semua. 

"Soalnya kamu itu lemah Yuuki. Jadi kamu akan mudah terkena hal-hal yang seperti itu." Lagi-lagi Yuuki diam. 

"Oya, daritadi sepertinya kakak memegang sesuatu dibalik tubuh kakak. Ada apa?" Yuuki mencoba melihat ke belakang tubuh Kaname. Tapi Kaname langsung mengelak menutupi pandangan Yuuki. 

"Yuuki, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan bicara di dalam saja ya. Gak enak bicara di depan pintu sambil berdiri gini. Lagipula kamu udah gak sabar pengen minum darah kakak kan?" Kaname mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Begitu denger darah, Yuuki langsung ngiler. Apalagi dia paling suka darah Kaname yang rasa jengkol cap pete. LOL 

Keesokkan harinya, lagi-lagi Kaname pergi dengan alasan yang gak jelas. Setelah pamit sama Yuuki dan minta babunya yaitu si Hanabasi Hanabusa untuk jagain Yuuki, dia langsung ngacir sama mang Aidou, bapaknya Hanabusa. Sebelumnya tak lupa dia berpesan pada Yuuki untuk tidak keluar rumah. 

"Hah~" Yuuki menghela nafas.| 

"Nopo tho cah ayu? Kok menghela nafas? Mengko kebahagianmu ilang piye?" tanya Hanabusa si babu gaul dari Jawa. 

"Kenapa sih gue harus terus-terusan dirumah? Sedangkan kakak bisa enak-enakan keluar. Gue bête. Gue pengen keluar. Gue penasaran. Sebenarnya apa sih yang bikin dia ngelarang gue keluar? Gue ngerasa ada yang disembunyiin sama dia," kata Yuuki yang tau-tau udah ngomong pake lo-gue. Yuuki berbalik menatap Hanabusa. "Lo kan royal dan deket banget sama abang gue. Lo pasti tau sesuatu. Ya kan?" 

"Kulo boten ngertos, non. Kulo cuma ngelakoni opo sing dikandake karo Raden Mas Kaname-sama. Kulo bakal ngelakoni opo wae sebab kulo percaya karo Raden Mas Kaname-sama. Sebab beliau raka bakal macem-macem. Beliau pasti ngelakoni sing terbaik kanggo Raden Ajeng Yuuki-sama. Sebab…" 

"Oke, stop! Gue gak mau telinga gue pendarahan. Kelamaan dengerin lo nyerocos otak gue bisa jungkir balik. Udah ah! Gue gak peduli lagi!" Yuuki langsung lari ke pintu depan dan mencoba membukanya. Tapi ternyata dikunci. 

"Hehehe… Maaf, Non. Kulo disuruh karo Raden Mas Kaname-sama buat ngunci pintu. Kalo-kalo Raden Ajeng Yuuki-sama mau keluar koyo saiki…" kata Hanabusa sambil mengangkat kunci pintu di tangan kanannya. Senyumnya lebar begitu menyilaukan. 

"Berikan!" perintah Yuuki sambil menengadahkan tangannya. Hanabusa langsung menyembunyikan kunci itu dibalik tubuhnya. 

"Lo mau melanggar perintah dari vampir darah murni?" tanya Yuuki dengan nada mengancam. Meskipun dia sendiri gak begitu mudeng apa itu vampire darah murni. Yang jelas menurutnya itu hebat dan bisa bikin semua vampir tunduk. 

Tangan Hanabusa mulai gemeter. Tapi dia tetep gak mau ngasih kunci ke Yuuki. Yuuki pun kesal dan akhirnya berbalik menatap pintu. Dengan perasaannya yang menumpuk antara marah, kesal, bête dan keinginan kuatnya ingin keluar, pintu itu langsung retak dan akhirnya hancur. Yuuki dan Hanabusa sama-sama kaget. Tapi kekagetan Yuuki gak berlangsung lama. Dia langsung memanfaatkan hal itu untuk langsung keluar. Tapi sayangnya dia harus berhadapan dengan hutan rimba (baca: rumput liar) terlebih dahulu. 

"Eeeehhh! Non, tunggu! Ojo lungo! Piye tho?" seru Hanabusa. Hanabusa yang melihat itu langsung buru-buru ngejar Yuuki. 

Setelah melewati 'hutan rimba', Yuuki masih harus menelusuri hutan yang sebenarnya. Tanpa alas kaki dia terus berjalan. Rasa sakit karena tertusuk atau tergores sesuatu di tanah udah gak terasa lagi sama dia. Keinginan kuat dan rasa penasarannya mampu menghilangkan semua itu. Bahkan suara Hanabusa yang nyinden pun udah gak didenger dia lagi. 

"Non, tunggu. Iki swallow ne ketinggalan. Ojo lunga. Mengko nek Raden Mas Kaname-sama tau, kulo iso di penggal," kata Hanabusa dengan suara perut karena suara kerongkongannya udah habis (emang bisa?). Meskipun begitu suara merdu (baca: merusak dunia) Hanabusa gak terdengar oleh Yuuki. Belakangan diketahui bahwa telinganya kesumbat tahi lalat. 

Penantian Yuuki terjawab saat dia mendengar suara-suara di depannya. Setengah berlari dia menuju suara itu dan menyibak rumput dan pohon terakhir. Betapa kagum dan terpesonanya Yuuki melihat pemandangan kota yang begitu ramai. Orang-orang sibuk berlalu lalang dan bekerja. Banyak toko-toko dan gedung-gedung ala Inggris. Sungguh pemandangan yang baru pertama kali dia liat. Saking kagumnya, matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Konferensi Meja Gak Berbentuk**

**Notes:**

**Bagi yang udah nunggu kelanjutannya, ini dia chapter 2! Belakangan ini aku lagi sibuk belajar buat mid. Jadi maaf kalo chapter 3 na ntar agak lama. Ini aja aku buat dengan mengusahakan waktu senggang. Kubuat juga dengan sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter 1 biar kalian gak terlalu rindu dengan chapter berikutnya (apa hubungannya?). Buat yang udah ng-review atau akan ng-review aku ucapkan terimakasih. Buat yang udah masukin fanfin ini ke fav na atau akan memasukkan ke fav na jga makasih banyak. Oke deh, met baca. Enjoy…^^**

Kaname menginjakkan kakinya diatas bumi (ya iyalah…). Detailnya diatas tanah (udah pasti!). Oke, lebih tepatnya diatas lantai marmer bergambar Uzu-chan sang author (ni author satu pengen kutimpuk pake Tokyo Tower rasanya…). Baiklah, kali ini serius. Kaname menginjakkan kakinya disebuah gedung/bangunan (apa aja boleh…) yang diatasnya tergantung …eh… tertancap …eh… tertempel …eh… apa ya? (kayaknya author satu ini mau cari gara-gara sama pembaca ni…). Pokoknya diatasnya ada papan yang bertuliskan 'MVHdsbc…' dengan kondisi papan yang jungkir balik. Dia melangkah masuk diikuti mang Aidou. Gak ada yang menghalangi. Paling cuma semut yang numpang lewat dan numpang tenar di fanfic ini. Tapi ujung-ujungnya mati diinjek Uzu-chan. LOL 

"Selamat datang di Markas Vampire Hunter Damai Sejahtera Bahagia Ceria…" 

BLETAAKK! 

"Aku tahu kamu bakal nambah embel-embel gak jelas dan gak guna lebih lanjut lagi. Dasar pimpinan umum gak guna! Turunkan papan gak senonoh itu sebelum aku turunin pangkatmu! (emang bisa?)" amuk Yagari (Ya aGAr-agar stobeRI. Enak….LOL) 

"Kamu jahat banget sih? Aku kan cuma mau menyambut tamu kehormatan dengan baik," kata Kaien berlagak sok pahit manis. 

"Tamu kehormatan kumismu! Vampire bau jengkol gitu kamu bilang tamu kehormatan. Terus tamu yang terhina kayak apa tuh wujudnya?" 

"Kayak kamu mungkin…" 

BLETAAKK! 

"Pagi-pagi udah nyium bau gak enak. Ditambah ribut gak jelas. Bikin polusi dunia bertambah aja. Mau jadi apa dunia ini?" kata Zero yang tiba-tiba udah ada disitu sambil ngupil pake bulu ayam (mank na bisa?). 

"Iiihh~, Zero! Kan udah kubilang gak boleh ngupil di depan orang. Malu-maluin tau," seru Ichiru dengan bibir moyong kayak teropong dan pipi gembung kayak bakpao bunting yang gemuk dan kembung serta kekenyangan (kayak apa tuh wujudnya?). 

"Haha~, Ichiru perhatian banget ya sama Zero. Jadi gak ketahuan sapa yang kakak dan yang adek…" kata Kaito yang juga juga muncul bersama Zero dan Ichiru. Dia melakukan ritual yang sama kayak Zero. 

"Ya iyalah. Aku kan udah bilang. Pake bulu ketek kalo mau ngupil di depan orang!" kata Ichiru yang langsung nyabut bulu keteknya dan langsung bergabung dengan genk Ngupil Lovers itu. 

"Sama aja bo'onk kaleeeee….!" seru Yagari yang langsung nyumpel lobang idung ketiga muridnya itu dengan peluru berdiameter 10 cm yang udah dilumuri cabe cap kemeyan. Mereka bertiga langsung nari Papua gak jelas sambil sujud-sujud sama Yagari. Sementara Yagari udah mulai stress karena gak ada orang yang waras dan normal di markas. 

"Sebaiknya kita langsung saja. Aku gak mau membuang-buang waktu. Aku masih banyak urusan," kata Kaname yang sebenarnya pengen gabung ke genk Ngupil Lovers. Sementara mang Aidou buka-buka notes kecilnya. 

"Wah, benar juga. Habis ini Raden Mas Kaname-sama harus menghadiri rapat Jengkol Ceria. Lalu jadi bintang tamu di acara Jengkol Mania. Setelah itu menghadiri perkumpulan Jengkol Lovers. Malamnya ada acara BBQ Jengkol. Padat sekali," kata mang Aidou membaca jadwal Kaname hari ini di buku notes kecilnya. Hal itu membuat seisi ruangan bengong dengan mulut terbuka. Ampe lebah masuk juga gak kerasa. 

"Kenapa serba jengkol?" batin semua heran. Mereka gak ngerti termasuk juga Uzu-chan sang author. Dia sendiri juga gak tau kenapa. LOL 

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah berada disuatu tempat yang ada tembok dan lantainya (BLETAK!). Maksudnya ditempat yang ad meja sama kursinya (ini author satu kayaknya ngajak berantem daritadi). Oke, daripada para pembaca juga memuja mengutuk saya. Intinya mereka ada di ruang pertemuan/rapat markas vampire hunter. Mereka semua udah duduk ditempatnya masing-masing kecuali mang Aidou yang lagi ambeien. 

"Baiklah. Langsung saja. Mang, kasih proposalnya ke mereka," perintah Kaname ke mang Aidou yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mang Aidou langsung menyerahkan proposal yang dimaksud ke Kaien. Kaien langsung membuka dan membacanya keras-keras. 

**Lestari Jengkolku**

**Tujuan : Melestarikan jengkol yang hampir punah**

**Susunan acara :**

**- Menanam 10.000 jengkol**

**- BBQ Jengkol**

**- Dangdutan berhadiah jengkol bakar**

**- Pengundian **_**doorprize**_** jengkol**

**Anggaran : Itung aja ndiri! Pusing tau…**

Muka Kaien dan yang lainnya langsung membiru. Apalagi Kaname yang mukanya udah gak bewarna lagi (kayak apa tuh?). 

"Eh, maap. Proposalnya salah. Itu proposal buat rapat Jengkol Ceria nanti. Ini yang bener. Hehehehe…" kata mang Aidou cengengesan sambil narik proposal yang dipegang Kaien dan menyerahkan yang bener. 

"Mang Aidou, lainkali kalo salah lagi aku bakal masukin kamu ke salon ternak. Biar kamu di layani ala ternak di salon. Mau?" kata Kaname dengan muka seram seseram vampire yang cemberut dan mukanya gak berbentuk berdarah-darah (mang kayak apa tuh?). Mang Aidou langsung sujud-sujud mohon ampun. 

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini? Menurutku ini terlalu beresiko," kata Kaien sok serius. Dia membetulkan kacamatanya yang tebal lensanya 10 cm. 

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Kalo tidak, aku tidak akan mengajukan proposal ini. Buatnya aja repot. Mesti berendam 40 hari 40 malam (proposal macam apa itu?)" kata Kaname yang juga sok serius. 

"Tapi kau tau sendiri kan dampaknya? Apa kau lupa peristiwa 10 tahun lalu?" tanya Kaien yang kacamatanya melorot ampe bibir saking beratnya. 

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat. Sangat jelas sekali. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa terus begini. Cuma ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk saat ini. Kau juga pasti tau dan menyadari apa yang selama ini aku lakukan. Aku juga berfikir untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Aku berani menjaminnya. Kalau seandainya tidak sesuai dengan yang kukatakan, kau atau kalian boleh melakukan apa saja. Termasuk membunuhku," kata Kaname yakin. "Eh, tapi jangan bunuh aku beneran ya? Aku masih banyak utang soalnya. Belum lagi saya masih perjaka," lanjut Kaname. Seketika itu juga Zero langsung nyekek Kaname ampe mukanya warna-warni. 

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu? Kamu mau bercanda? Hah?" amuk Zero sambil mendengus kayak banteng siap nyeruduk. 

"Zero! Kamu ngapain sih? Lepasin Kaname. Jangan bikin ribut disini dunk," kata Kaien yang langsung melerai mereka berdua. Zero dan Kaname pun kembali duduk di tempat. Begitu juga Kaien. 

"Bisa-bisanya bertindak bodoh demi seseorang dan mengorbankan semua orang. Vampire itu memang egois," kata Zero yang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dia udah gak ngupil lagi. Takut sama Yagari. 

"Kau memang takkan mengerti karena kau tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan," kata Kaname. Zero langsung menggebrak meja sampe-sampe mejanya terbelah dua. 

"Kau juga gak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku yang sangat benci pada makhluk seperti kalian. Seharusnya kalian sudah punah dari dulu." 

Kaname juga gak mau kalah. Denger omongan Zero, dia juga gebrak bagian meja yang satu ampe hancur berkeping-keping. 

"Coba saja kalo kau bisa memusnahkan kami." 

Kaien pun ikutan gebrak bagian meja yang satunya ampe hancur berkeping-keping juga. Akhirnya mejanya udah gak berbentuk meja lagi. 

"Kalian berdua bisa tenang tidak? Jangan berantem berdua dunk. Ajak yang lain juga." Seketika itu juga Kaien langsung ditimpuk sandal dan kaleng bekas sama pembaca. XD "Oke, oke. Kita bicarakan baik-baik dulu. Baru kita putuskan. Jangan pake emosi dunk," lanjut Kaien. 

"Iya, Zero. Tenangkan dirimu. Nih, bulu ketekku. Pakelah untuk ngupil dan tenangkan dirimu," kata Ichiru yang akhirnya angkat bicara untuk menenangkan Zero. Sementara Yagari dan Kaito cuma diem aja. Belakangan diketahui bahwa Kaito ternyata nyumbat telinganya pake headphone dan Yagari ketiduran. 

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Matta na…^^**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya...**

**_Oya, bagi yang mau. Untuk yang mau. Buat yang mau lho. Yang mau ya… (BLETAK!) Oke, oke… tapi buat yang aja ya… yang mau lho… kalo mau, add fb-ku ini emailnya : throne_zwei_. Ini buat yang mau aja. Kalo gak mau juga gak pa pa kok. Ini sukarela tanpa paksaan (Udah kayak minta sumbangan aja…XD)_**


End file.
